The invention is directed to metal effect glazes for ceramic supports consisting of (or consisting essentially of) 75 to 95% base glaze and 5-25% color body.
For thousands of years ceramic surfaces have been decorated and protected by glazes. Fashion and the technological advance have caused a continuous adjustment of the glazes to the customs of users. Thus the imitation of metal surfaces in the ceramic area depends ultimately on joining the sought for advantages of ceramics with appearance of metals.
In this area of the so-called metal effect glazes there are known glazes containing iron oxide containing glazes under the name "Aventurin" glazes. Thereby the colors are produced through hematite platelets in order to imitate copper. The variation possibilities for other color tones are very small.
Therefore, it was the problem of the present invention to develop metal effect glazes for ceramic supports consisting of (or consisting essentially of) 75-95% base glaze and 5-25% color body which permit the imitation of metal effects with a wide display of color which also are usable for rapid firing (or baking) conditions in the earthenware and stoneware area.